Where Art Thou Abigail?
by the-uno-and-only
Summary: After Abigail disappears Will and Hannibal are sent to work in London on short notice.
1. Chapter 1

Where had Abigail gone? It was a question that always stumbled in the back of Will Graham's mind. He had tried with her: visiting her when she was recovering from the horrible event of Hobbes, being her guardian; keeping Freddie Lounds at arm's length and taking her back to her house. But at the house he found out her dirty secret and Will scared her. Of course he never blamed her because it was Hobbes who drove her to it and Abigail was making progress. They were making progress.

The profiler's eyes kept searching for her. Hadn't she left him at the airport? Will couldn't fill in the blanks but she'd left him before he went on the plane, where she was supposed to return with him. Paranoia sought out Will, surrounded in a building with hundreds of people. _Thump_. A person bumped into him and a mutter of apology pokes Will out of his stillness and back to walking towards his flight.

*

Will was the last passenger on the plane and through the noise, the heiress mimed that his seat was out of sight. A man and children blocked the narrow path and Will began to feel clumsy. "Ummm… Excuse me?" Will stuttered but the man's behind did not react. Instead the obstacle gave directions to the children on where his magazine lay buried in the pile of bags. The older girl struggled to follow them as her sister gave different directions.

"Can you move it please?" a woman commanded. The man drew a blank face and began to scorn at the small lady. "I'll _move it_ when I've found my magazine and when you learn some manners lassie."

The cockney London accent came as a surprise but she still shot back, "I said 'please' unlike you, Lestrade." The young woman looked very thin and innocent yet that didn't make her comment any less intimidating. Will would like to cheer her on but his job did require him to keep the peace. "Thanks and all but it's not a good idea to murder each other - especially in front of a…" Will stops himself before he lets the cat out of the bag. Lestrade and the women looked expectantly towards him, "…especially in front of a… psychiatrist?" Hopefully Hannibal wouldn't mind his career being borrowed or preferably not hear about the event.

The girl's brown eyes light up at that and the two kids presented the magazine. "Does our uncle have anger problems?" the oldest inquired. The man ruffled his niece's hair, "Sorry about that, you know how it is in the airport with kids?" Will's teeth bit his lip. "I'm Greg. This is a friend of mine Molly." Will shook Greg's hand and went to shake Molly's, whose eyes were looking down on the ground – something Will regularly did himself. "I'm Will," Molly's big eyes finally met his. Will was about to put his hand away but Molly awkwardly grabbed it and shook hands. She smiled shyly and went to her seat next to Lestrade. The FBI profiler nodded his head in goodbye and went to find his own seat near the back of the plane.

As he slid past everyone, Will hoped that he'd meet Molly again and wondered if he could catch her for a drink somehow. It felt as though the two had a connection and Molly seemed to like him as well. Somewhere near the back, Will had finally found his seat. He hadn't taken a bag with him, just a book in his pocket for the flight. The book was a classic by Charles Dickens that he had already read but Will wanted to read it again since he was actually going to England, the birthplace of the author.

The seat by the window was already taken by a man in jeans and a hoodie. He wondered whether he should speak to him but decided against it. There can only be one sweet Molly on a flight and one new acquaintance was enough. This one wasn't new though. "Hello Will" a familiar voice greeted. His eyes searched around him but he couldn't spot who had called him. "I'm right here," Hannibal's voice gave a wave, "can you not recognize me without my suit?"

He couldn't believe his eyes: his psychiatrist sat on the plane with him to go to England and in a hoodie and jeans, "I-Is… Is that a beanie!?" Will hardly manages to say. Amusement sneaked into the curls of Hannibal's lips and very few could catch it. Did Jack arrange this? It bothered Will to think that Jack couldn't trust him with a case by himself without needing someone to fall back on and also that he didn't give him any warning…

"You're offended? It was a last minute decision for Jack. Others felt that you could use a hand and Jack asked me." Hannibal said it without answering the real question. His speech was very soft and Will wondered if his friend got much sleep. He looked so uncomfortable in casual clothes and Will couldn't help imagining his friend packing all his suits into a small bag by magic.

Will settled in time to listen to the safety procedures. Even Hannibal, who used to be a doctor, politely listened. Molly and Greg were hidden by the towering seats and Will had to force his eyes to keep on the belt the heiress was using as an implement. Once she was finished, and recommended them to read the information in their seats, the pilot introduced himself and said, "…we should be arriving at London at 4:46pm. Have a pleasant flight."


	2. Chapter 2

Ali and Jade debated formally whether to watch _Frozen_ or _American Hustle_.

"They sing in this one."

"There's singing in this one as well though."

"You can't watch _Frozen_ after winter ends, it's now or never Ali."

"Bububububut…_Jennifer Laurence_…"

Lestrade and Molly also read over the options, "Isn't _American Hustle_ a 15?" Lestrade scrolled the description, "It's a bit different from that other movie she was in - the food fight?"

"_The Hunger Games_? I loved Jennifer's character in that one; she was amazing!" Molly said excitedly. She had read the books before the films came out and was pleasantly surprised when the actress exceeded her expectations of her portrayal. "I'd quite like to see _American Hustle_ as well."

Having spent a week's holiday with Molly Hooper, Lestrade had learnt many things: she was great with children, liked having takeaways because she couldn't cook and that she was stranger than he had originally thought. All of which had him smitten. "Jade hasn't even reached 15 yet and you're younger than her, I'm happier with you two watching the snowman one."

Ali hadn't quite given up on her film when Molly went to the restroom. On her way she saw Will absorbed by a book. Although she wanted to say hello, a small voice told her not to, _he won't hear you and won't want to_. On the way back from the toilets however the air hostess was walking around with the food trolley, blocking her way from her seat. Molly thought about just squeezing by but then she heard Will. "Hi - Molly wasn't it?"

She blushed for reasons she didn't know, "Yeah, hi. How's the book going?" Will presented his book to reveal he was reading _Great Expectations_. She remembered watching an adaption on TV and approved of the choice.

The man sitting next to Will was very still and had his head turned to the window. "This is a friend of mine, I think he's sleeping. At least I hope he hasn't been blanking me for hours." Molly laughs lightly at the joke.

"Sorry," the air hostess apologizes, magnetizing Molly to Will as she drove the trolley towards them. As Molly moved closer to Will, Hannibal instinctively leaned in as well. His head rested on his friend's shoulder, Hannibal's possessive nature kicking in. Initial confused eyes dawned on the other man. The usual stylized hair hanged loosely today from his hat. One strand made Hannibal's eyelid twitch and Will carefully brushed it away. The later seeming transfixed by his friend and seemed to forgot about the third party. She felt like an invader on the intimate moment. Just as Molly was about to leave, Will asked, "I don't suppose you'd show us a good place to grab dinner after the flight ends?"

"Dinner?" Molly says stunned to the floor. Will nods his head lightly. "Well Lestrade and I were going to eat at an Italian place after his sister picks up the children anyway. Sure, why not?"

*

An hour after he and Molly had exchanged numbers, Will's concentration broke away from his book. The warmth that had been given from Hannibal had steadily spread slowly around Will's shoulder throughout the period of time but now it was slightly damp.

Twitches conducted sparks through Will and the impact left a message for help. "Hanni-it's okay Hannibal," Will cooed, trying to keep his voice calm, "I'm right here." The psychiatrist started to make low slurred sounds and Will had no idea what he was trying to say in the midst of his vulnerability. Nor did Will feel like he had the right to know.

"Is everything okay sir?" the air hostess asked out of nowhere. It was only a quick glimpse but Will saw the hunger in the green eyes. The pair hadn't really made a large impact on the plane and sat at the back, yet the hostess had noticed them and that made Will even more suspicious.

"Mischa…" Will slightly catches before Hannibal jumps and collides with Will's nose. In a state of confusion, Hannibal woke up to the smell of blood and the loss of control of his breathing. "Oops," the air hostess reacted, "Are you alright? I'll just get you some tissues."

To Hannibal's horror, Will was covering his nose in pain and blood was spilling out from his hands. The impact had left a pain on Hannibal's head and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Lost for words, Dr Lecter tried to focus on his breathing while Will tried to contain his blood.

"Here you go," the hostess returned with a full box of tissues and said before leaving, "If you need anything more don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks." Will said as he started wiping the blood. Hannibal leaned in and grabbed two tissues. His friend watched suspiciously as the material was twisted and offered to him. "You should stick this up your nose to stop the blood from spilling everywhere," Hannibal eventually said when his gift wasn't initially accepted.

"I think I'll pass but thanks," Will said because he didn't want to be further embarrassed. He knew Hannibal didn't mean to cause this and was only trying to help but too many other eyes were watching him, including the air hostess. Will gave her a warning look and her gaze quickly spun.

"I must insist," Hannibal pressed, "Let me make it up please."

Will sighed before taking the doctor's medicine and reluctantly stuck the tissues up his nose. Hannibal then directed Will's index finger and thumb to press on his nose and to lean his head forward. Within 10 minutes the bleeding stopped and Will shook at the memories his blood gave him. "You said 'Mischa' just before you woke up…"

"…Did I?" Hannibal felt a lump crawling up his throat. He thought about sharing his past. Will was someone that Hannibal felt on the same level with but what was the use of opening old wounds?

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Will decided to ask and listened as Hannibal mentioned the problems of not having a secretary. "I had to leave messages for all my clients and I couldn't tell them how long I would be away. My kitchen also needed taking care of…"

He gave a short laugh when Will said he could've helped him, "I'm not that bad a sous chef. Am I?" Will began to relax at the sound of laughter.

"No, your help next time would be much appreciated."


	3. Chapter 3

The holiday was only a cover. Molly to be in a safe place but did Lestrade have an agenda behind it? He'd always found her beautiful but the woman was under the spell of Sherlock Holmes so he never thought about it really. The DI had never had a shot before - not until now. They had spent a week with each other and tonight would be their last chance to exploit it. Lestrade had it all planned out: take her out to an Italian, talk about the highlights of the holiday and then he'd tell her how he felt. It was a simple plan.

As he walks through the chaotic road of London and into the warm Italian restaurant, Lestrade's eyes fix onto - his new obstacle - Molly sitting with two Americans. The tourists had practically invited themselves to this intimate dinner and the one with the curly, dark hair was definitely competition for Molly's affections.

The three had just finished ordering when they greeted the middle aged man warmly. "Sorry Greg," Molly apologised, "We should've waited for you before we ordered." The DI took the seat next to the man wearing the hoodie, sitting opposite from Molly. "Nah, it's alright. I'll catch up by dessert." Lestrade said while he looked across the menu. He'd probably just order something safe like a pizza with pepperoni.

"I'm Hannibal Lecter by the way," the gentlemen announced in the progress of making conversation, "Miss Hooper says that the restaurant was your choice?" This effort was wasted on Lestrade.

"Did you say your name is…Hannibal?" The adult whispered in amazement and pronounced the syllables of the name as if they were a tongue-twister. "Like cannibal?" Tension tiptoed above the table on a weak safety line.

Will's glass drops from his hands but he doesn't seem to notice. His eyes explode with amazement. What jumps out of his mouth sends a siren across the room. "It frickin' rhymes!"

The majority of the restaurant turned in British disgust while the rest concentrated on their own business. Molly quickly sent Lestrade a kick under the table and a warning look. She then helped Will collect his spilt whisky that had crossed to her side of the table. The glass hadn't broken luckily. Hearing a sound like a kettle, she looks at Will who's actually trying to hold his giggling through his teeth.

How could he not have noticed this before? Will had known his psychiatrist for about a year now and had met him when he was investigating the cannibal, Garret Jacob Hobbs. Hannibal looks so pale and shocked too. It was as if America had this bubble around the rhyme and was popped by none other than Lestrade. Will didn't want to start laughing and was feeling guilty just by giggling.

A young waiter came to the table and offered to refill Will's glass and take Lestrade's order. Although stunned at the apparent outburst he remained friendly to the customers. "May I ask what rhymed, sir?" the amateur waiter asked Lestrade after he finished his order.

By this time Hannibal had regained his composure. At first he felt like grabbing a knife and stabbing it into Lestrade's brain repeatedly. Because of obvious reasons he couldn't, not yet anyway. He'd visit London again when it suited him and hunt him down, humiliate him, feed him to the apple of his eye and get away with it. Hannibal could feel something gnawing at the back of his mind. He didn't know what though.

Lestrade only glanced at Hannibal quickly but he could feel his predator eyes and didn't want to offend him further. "Nah, you don't want to know."

*

"You two aren't in a relationship," It's a statement.

"No," Molly replies anyway, "Just friends."

Lestrade wanted to dig himself a hole. Even though Will seemed like the problem at the beginning, he couldn't help but feel Hannibal's hostility. "An ex of Molly's appeared out of the blue so I thought 'why not take her on holiday with the girls'."

"Is he trouble?" Will asked Molly. He could see someone taking advantage of her good nature. The woman didn't seem too troubled though.

"It's nothing. We only went out three times," Molly said before she drank her water. Hannibal could tell she was leaving something important out but he wasn't surprised, just curious. "A short courtship and him appearing 'out of the blue' is reason enough for a holiday, must be a fascinating man?"

This made Molly and Greg both laugh. The subject did make the former on the nervous side though and she thought better to change it. "Have you guys heard of Sherlock Holmes?" It was a question she had wanted to ask all night.

Will and Hannibal took their time answering. Both of them had actually heard of the infamous detective. Hannibal spoke first, "I remember hearing about him on the news a couple of years ago perhaps. He had jumped off a building?" When hearing it on the news, the man intrigued him on the potential of his deducing abilities. The doctor searched on the internet for more information and was up to date on the man's return. Hannibal was curious if Holmes could figure out his secret although now found it disturbing that his own name basically gave the game away. It left a caustic taste in his mouth.

Will on the other hand didn't really watch the news. Will became aware of Sherlock when he was told that he was going to step in for him. A Consulting Detective, thought Will, does London police really have that? He had a quick look at a blog written by John Watson, a close friend of the detective who wrote about their cases. The stories seemed bonkers but it certainly encouraged Will to travel this far. He hadn't read as far back as Sherlock's fake suicide being mentioned though and was left puzzled by Hannibal's question. "I think I've heard of him," Will said simply.

Molly explained how Sherlock had faked his suicide years ago to outsmart an evil businessman. Lestrade added in quickly that Miss Hooper had helped with disguising a corpse as Sherlock. "He needed my help and I was happy to oblige," she stuttered in embarrassment, "Lestrade works with Sherlock - he's a Detective Inspector!" She said, dragging her companion down with her in the limelight.

Fate showed itself as Will and Hannibal realised they'd be working with this Cockney and, by the sound of things, Lestrade knew nothing of Will. Did his superiors not tell him because he was on holiday? The two locals seemed to genuinely like Sherlock too. Will was suddenly scared if they'd think he would be a mediocre replacement. Not only that but he lied to them. Trust was always a struggle with him but it was essential for colleagues. He wanted to bury his face using his sweating hands but instead tried to pull a fake smile.

"It was a pleasure to dine with you two, Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade, but I'm afraid I need an early night. I hope Will doesn't mind if I drag him along with me." Hannibal rose from his seat gracefully. Although he wanted to indulge on Lestrade's ignorance, Hannibal could see that Will's mood had taken a turn for the worse and knew his friend needed to escape. If they didn't do it now, Will might turn rude.

"But you've hardly touched your lasagna a-a-and Will hasn't discussed his job as a psychiatrist," Molly fished, not wanting these new acquaintances to leave so soon and to never be seen of again, "Tell him Lestrade, they can't leave before dessert."

Now Hannibal wasn't sure whether to be disappointed that Will had lied or to be flattered that he'd thought of him for his lie. Lying is rude but Will was often the exception to the rule. He didn't have the self-discipline to hold his tongue but made up for it with his puppy like traits. It was also a blessing for them to leave in some ways: Lestrade had terrible table manners, the food wasn't cooked to perfection and Hannibal could still feel the mysterious void that bothered him at the back of his mind. "Sorry Miss Hooper but our friend needs his beauty sleep," Hannibal said thinking of Jack Crawford.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Hannibal," Will says once they got out the taxi. "I shouldn't have lied about being a psychiatrist. I'll take the blame if Lestrade freaks out tomorrow." The car ride to the hotel had been mostly filled with silence and with the taxi driver doing most of the talking. Will needed to collect his thoughts and was glad that his psychiatrist gave him the space.

"What do you think triggered your lie?" Dr Lecter asked, as if the two were back at his office sitting opposite each other during a session. Instead they stood outside the hotel doors with the early hours of night life crawling in. Between them they took in every detail: a bouquet of flowers sticking out from a bin and petals drowning lifelessly in a puddle; a stag party flying towards the glowing lights as one of them was intent on kidnapping the reluctant groom's phone - who was obviously hiding something - and the distant chitters of party goers coming from the lively side of London. Will took an interest in a couple, hidden by the darkness on the opposite side of the street, and focused his gaze around them.

"I guess I didn't want to be me," Will admitted, "to be seen as the crazy special agent that works for the FBI and has a mind that's seen as a fragile teacup." His eyes stared at the people across from them. Lights from the different buildings only shone quietly on them. The guy leaned casually against a wall holding - as far as Will could tell - popcorn and doing so in a suit. The girl next to him, presumably his girlfriend, was trying her hardest to drag him away. Will had a strange urge to come closer.

Hannibal didn't seem too phased by Will's lack of focus, "Going to a new environment with new people is a common fantasy for people. I understand…" he paused when Will's eyes showed the couple and their thoughts became one. A shipment of smells filled his nostrils as Hannibal took a deep breath in through his nose, picking through the smells and searching for that particular scent.

Will began crossing the road.

Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a scarf. It appeared that she had finally gotten to the man. He rose and swapped his popcorn and began walking away down the street. Will's heart skipped a beat when the street light glimpsed on the girl's face.

"Abigail?" Will shouts as a car beeped in front of him. Hannibal appeared behind him, grabbed his arm and increased his pace into a brisk walk, leading Will like a bloodhound on a hunt. The two walked through the gathered stag party while fighting the darkness' smokescreen. Apparently the groom was still fighting for his phone.

Will's senses were seething with fire. All the heavy footsteps that his boots made seemed to thump slowly on the ground while Hannibal moved like a silent cat. _Why are you being quiet when she knows we've found her?_ The air felt strangely warm as he struggled to breathe it in. _Why is she running away from us? _His throat began to tighten as if there was a red snake around it. _Why is she in London?_ Everything began to blur. _Who is that guy?_

The path that the couple were in was now empty. When Hannibal and Will ran down to it, their eyes took in the full moon of the night life. Dozens of people filled the streets and Abigail's search seemed like a needle in a haystack. "Abigail!" Will tried to yell, feeling even more hopeless with a club's loud music drowning his voice out.

"This way," Hannibal said after inhaling a fume of air. The latter began to follow but a stern hand told him not too. Will felt annoyed at the concerned look Hannibal gave. "You're going to have a panic attack. Stay here."

"Sure, the wall needs me more than Abigail does anyway," Will said in sarcasm. Even so he obeyed the psychiatrist and leaned against a wall for stability. His eyes tried to follow Hannibal's path but he quickly lost track.

"Stop Abigail!" Hannibal commanded as he sprinted across to the car. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing a suit. The girl paused by the car door and she looked conflicted. Hannibal began to feel calmer and began to slow his running pace. Had he finally gotten through to her? How he had dreamed of finding her. His feet began to run to his daughter. Then she went into the car. Before the door was even closed, the car had driven off.


	5. Chapter 5

The shy receptionist looked awkwardly at the two new guests. They had hardly said two words after asking to check in and Penny Rowland could feel the tension seeping its teeth through every word. She cleared her lungs of nervousness and asked, "What's the check in name?"

"Will Graham," the shorter one answered sheepishly. He looked at his taller companion as if he wasn't very sure but the man seemed to be lost in thought. The maroon eyes gave a hard, torturous gaze at a pile of brochures that lay on the table. In capital letters it screamed 'ACTIVITIES FOR FAMILIES' and Penny concluded that the man and his partner were striving for a child.

She typed in the name as her mind created a backstory for the new guests. "Sorry but we don't have your name booked." Her head turned to the pained expression of the other man. Penny predicted that Will would have to shake his partner back from the daydreams but instead the man did it by himself. "You can try 'Hannibal Lecter'."

Penny mused that Will didn't usually book the holidays but wanted to surprise the other. They both seemed in need of cheering up. "Uhmm, that didn't work either. I can check the list of arrivals for tonight?" Penny said feeling flustered. She hoped the computer wasn't broken because then she'd have to look for someone to help.

"That would be great, thank you." Hannibal answered with as much warmth as he could muster. His voice was very quiet and seemed to have a Scandinavian accent. Will was probably American if Penny's instincts were right. Maybe they met when the American went on holiday and they fell instantly in love. She gave a peak at Will as he seemed to be pacing across all the artwork, not necessarily giving much thought of where he was going but just fulfilling the need to move around.

Penny stared at the name appearing on the computer screen with uncertainty. _Will must've been drunk when he booked this_, Penny screamed inside her head. She struggled to hold in the laughter but both men immediately noticed it oozing out. _Stop laughing, stop laughing, be professional or you'll get fired! _ "Sorry about that, here are your room cards and you're on the third floor." Penny said, "Feel free to take the elevator over there."

As the two men collected the cards Penny suddenly remembered, "Oh, and a little while ago a guy left a message for you Mr Graham." She shuffled through a drawer and pulled out a newspaper, "He also came with this."

Will looked surprised but shrugged at Hannibal, "What was the message?"

"Wait, where did I put that?" Penny asked herself as she looked, "He wrote it down on a sticky note, and put it on this newspaper…" There was no sticky note on the newspaper but she handed it to them anyway. The teenager began looking around the leaflets for the sticky note when Hannibal spotted it and picked it up on the floor and read, "'Find my girl'…"

Will edged closer to Hannibal for a look at the three puzzling words. "What girl? Did he leave his name?" The profiler's brain felt troubled by the possibilities. The hand writing was big and scratchy and Will deduced an adult male had written it and wanted to cause as much effect on the pink sticky note as he could muster. Why did he write it on this certain sticky note - to add a childlike drama? Whoever he was looking for, the writer didn't seem to be afraid that 'his girl' could be in danger.

"Uh, yeah, he left his name. I thought he'd wrote it down on the note so I'm sorry if I say it wrong or get it mixed up," Penny licked her lips, hoping that it was the right name she was thinking of but struggled.

Hannibal's eyes glanced at the newspaper and noted that the date said it was from 2 months ago and was from a London publisher. Whoever kept it must've had it planned before Will even knew he was going to the capital of England.

"What was it…Gavin?" Penny immediately shook her head. "Maybe Geoff, no, but I'm sure it began with a 'G'." The girl began twirling her short dark hair around her fingers as she thought of names. "Greg…"

"Greg Lestrade?" Will nearly bounced up like a puppy, his body filling with light relief.

"Greg!" Penny repeated with just as much enthusiasm and then paused, "Wait nope; it's definitely not a Greg or a Lestrade. I'm pretty certain." Will pulled a frustrated scowl at the girl and she gave an apologetic smile. "Maybe I'll remember it tomorrow?"

A sigh escaped his mouth. "Someone could be in danger. We can't wait until tomorrow so just try to think carefully?" Will pleaded. When he and Hannibal walked back depressingly to the hotel they were longing for a good sleep but now Will was fully alert and awake in his element. How did this person know the specific hotel that Will was staying at and how did he know him. Was it through Tattler? Freddie Lounds had found leaks within the police before but Will doubted it was her this time.

Hannibal scanned the newspaper on the desk carefully, certain that it contained a clue about something. He didn't know what to look for but once he finds it, he'd be sure that something would click. Whoever sent the message was looking to play a game and Hannibal was more than willing to take part. Suddenly an idea came into his head, "Will, didn't Abigail leave 2 months ago?"

In his mind Will counted back the days and grasped what Hannibal was thinking. His friend had figured it out before him and Will seemed dazed by the answer, Garret Jacob Hobbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Just saying hi since I haven't updated in so long. I am VERY sorry, this past year I've been doing my highers for school and I am a horribly slow writer but now its the summer holidays. Hurray! Therefore I am making an effort to upload 2 pre-written chapters (not including this one) and to write some new ones. **

**Thanks for all the favs and follows. Without you guys I wouldn't have come back to this so go out and get yourselves some confetti because you deserve buckets full. Have a good week everyone :)**

* * *

Will was seeing the Chesapeake Ripper walking beside him. His face is void of human emotion as he stared at the blood flooding the lobby. The hot red liquid was sticking to their shoes and Will couldn't help but try to wipe it off. The pointless action only seems to make it worse.

How had Hobbs found him in London? The ghost lived in between the corridors of the Profiler's nightmares: he'd never leave. Will could never cleanse his hands of the killer's blood and it was a curse.

Will's head pounded as the ghost paused to open a door. It flew through Hobbs' hand and slammed against the wall. The figure in the doorway was blurry but Will's eyes focused to look for a familiar face.

"Will, he's dead." Hannibal said. The psychiatrist hadn't left his friend's side since they entered the hotel but Will nearly jumped in surprise as he came back into reality. Racing out of the door that Will had been fixated by was a middle aged woman with a bright red face and sniffling nose. Will had to hold back his disappointed frown. Why should he expect Abigail to be in every corner?

He gave a gruff nod and a fake smile. "I'm aware of that," Will chuckled lightly to himself, "I killed him myself. I shot him enough to kill an elephant…I am not that crazy to believe that he's drinking tea in England and watching the soaps in a nice mansion like an evil supervillain from a comic book."

"Sherlock Holmes practically came back to life- he faked his death of course." Hannibal adds in thought.

"Are you suggesting that if Detective Holmes can fake his death so can the Chesapeake Ripper?"

"It was just a passing thought. I wouldn't consider it. Hobbs was a hunter, not a dramatist or a mastermind. Holmes and Moriarty on the other hand are and so far one of the two has been resurrected," Hannibal said this knowing his companion would think he was going off topic. It was instinct to look at connections for him though and he had the ability to have multiple trails of thoughts going at once. Therefore he quietly went in different directions while Will for the moment working linear.

He didn't know who Moriarty is but he wasn't in the mood to ask. "Ok, Garret Jacob Hobbs didn't write that note. The note is about Abigail, Abigail is his girl." Will thought aloud as he paced down the corridor. "Even though he's not her father, he's possessive over her. Either he sees her like a daughter or maybe he's a boyfriend."

It was plain to see that Will was furious and alarmed. Abigail's surrogate father was his and Hannibal's turf! And then the other option was every father's worse nightmare, surrogate or not- the psycho, irresponsible boyfriend that their daughter falls in love with!

"Superb," Hannibal said quietly, rolling his eyes in disgust. What had Abigail gotten into? God forbid she was captured against her will but she chose to get into the car instead of into his arms. Sometimes Hannibal did find himself fantasizing about locking Abigail up and keeping her safe in a sense.

"Abigail's found us a playmate who's fond of using sticky notes," the cannibal decided to be less judgemental. The girl had a bad habit of trusting the wrong men but at least they're interesting characters. He can't fault her in that area.

"You think he's playing a game with us?" Will asked. That did not slow down his heart rate. "The guy next to her, outside the hotel when we arrived, was eating popcorn as if he was watching a movie. He wasn't eager to leave the show early either… he-he's the one… the one who wrote the note. He knows we're in London. Maybe even planned it… His motive is to be the director in our reunion!" Will rambled. He wanted to cry as he saw their room number. His body was exhausted but his mind had started a marathon that would only be finished once it finished this puzzle. However Will didn't have all the pieces yet. He wouldn't have them before the morning. It was going to be another sleepless night over Abigail.

Hannibal on the other hand didn't seem troubled by the door. "If he's really planning our reunion with Abigail then we'll see her again no matter what we do. Tomorrow, we'll do our jobs for the police and keep our eyes open for Abigail or for any traces of her."

A great advantage of being a psychopath that Hannibal always appreciated was the ability of being able to become detached. For now he would concentrate on having a good sleep and probably sneak a few tablets in Will's drink, if it wouldn't cause an overdose, so that he could sleep well too. In the morning Will would still be preoccupied with thoughts of Abigail while working whatever case they were on. Hannibal on the other hand would be able to relax more than him and be patient.

For now, the guy with the popcorn believed he was the hunter and presumed that he was worthy of hunting down the two of them. Whoever thought they could take on both Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham with Abigail at stake and thought they could live was very much mistaken. The cannibal could wait until popcorn guy decided to make his move and turn the table with a flick of his wrist. Hannibal wasn't worried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm just warning you guys of oncoming Hannigram crack that I couldn't help but write. Its not my definition of smut but I recommend that you play 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye while reading this. Trust me. You won't regret it.**

* * *

The hotel room's quality was a surprise. As you walked in a light fluorescent smell ran through you and hanged around. The next thing that'd came to your attention was the perfectly spaced lighting of the lamps and how warm the beige wallpaper looked. The room itself was very spacious with a plasma screen TV accompanied by a loveseat and a couple of single seats. A bottle of wine, which was to Hannibal's tastes, lay teasingly next to a box of chocolates in the middle of the loveseat.

The other side of the room made Hannibal's heart race. The warm yellow wallpaper had been swapped with a vibrant red wall. White transparent curtains hung playfully around the core treasure of the room, inviting Hannibal to take a closer look.

He flew to the curtains and his fingers fluttered at the thin material. Hannibal wanted to look patient but ultimately had felt it had been long enough and he flung the curtains open to see the stage. A smile burst on Hannibal's lips as he saw it, a king-sized double bed with rose petals and even cute swan teddies what typically made a heart shape.

Hannibal made sure to remember every detail of the unexpected surprise. He hadn't been looking forward to seeing the cheap hotel that Will could live in but the dog-lover had done this! Now he wanted to save a copy in his mind palace for future tours. It was certainly forward.

"Is…Is it okay?" Will shyly inquired behind him. Hannibal turned to see the puppy dog eyes looking nervously around the room – and then at him. However nervousness was apparently overcome by Will's appetite. His lips searched for dessert. Hannibal greedily only left him hanging though, "Hmm…a date beforehand would've been nice."

Will laughed before lowering his toes. "What could be more romantic than having dinner with strangers? Besides," fingers began to fiddle with Hannibal's hoodie, "Isn't your change of clothes for my benefit?"

The doctor couldn't hold back his laughter if he wanted to and decided to answer Will's question by a kiss…

"Is this the right room?" Will repeated his question as Hannibal hadn't responded. Upon entering, the doctor had immediately rushed to investigate the double bed, presumably in his shock, and was now staring aimlessly at it. Will didn't notice the drool escaping the other's mouth. "Dr Lecter…?"

The room made Will feel unnerved. What must his psychiatrist be thinking right now? What did the room tell Dr Lecter – that Will was fantasying inappropriately about his psychiatrist? Not to this extent.

"You didn't book the hotel did you?" Hannibal finally answered. The corners of his eyes still spied upon the bed with his fantasy dormant in it. Will went over and held one of the stuffed swans that sat on the bed. "Nah, I just fancied booking a honey-moon suite," he replied with sarcasm. Will had had assumed Jack's secretary would've booked the room but Zeller's handprints were all over this and maybe with the help of those other two. He'd have to ask Beverley to confirm it and then she will, without doubt, laugh at his expense.

"I guess we'll have to go down to reception and find a new living space before you get any more ideas," Hannibal replied, still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_221B._ Molly had to stop herself from yawning when Mrs Hudson greeted her. She was hoping for a lie in but first there was that embarrassing trip to the hotel and then Sherlock had called for her which meant something big was going on. At least that's what Molly is hoping.

A figure was hunching over his laptop like a dragon - watching over his treasure. At the sound of another in the room, Sherlock turned with a big grin on his face to greet Molly.

"Morning. You arrived just in time to see the show." He made room on the couch and set his laptop on the unusually clear coffee table.

The grin spoke volumes. It was the grin of a child up to no good.

For a moment, Molly wondered if Sherlock had invited her to watch a movie with him. Had Sherlock Holmes missed Molly Hooper in their two weeks apart? Missed her so much that he bought a movie at a store thinking of her? The thought made Molly struggle to hold back a broad grin. Until she saw what Sherlock was actually watching.

Familiar faces were in the movie. Molly could easily pick out people as the camera displayed the whole area of a room. A room that appeared to be a crime scene filled with cops. There was Greg Lestrade in the picture and his lips were moving but no noise came out. Sherlock was wearing headphones.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing Sherlock? I can't believe you're spying on the police." Molly ran her hands through her hair, "You could easily just walk in there and watch them legally and solve the case at the same time."

"I'm not watching to solve some boring case." Sherlock said in disgust before a pause, "I'm watching to analyse my substitute." As the man said this he sent a text to Lestrade. The cop didn't look impressed as he pulled out his phone and Molly could hear his shout from Sherlock's headphones. The man had not cheered up after their meal with their new acquaintances. As if on cue, Will and Hannibal walked into the scene making both her and Lestrade's mouths drop open simultaneously.

"That's interesting. Lestrade doesn't like Mr Graham." Sherlock said in curiosity.

"It's them! What are they doing there? We met them last night at a restaurant and Lestrade put his foot in it with Hannibal but he was okay with Will as far as I'm aware of," Molly's eyebrows furrowed as her brain worked, "Unless Will's actually not a psychiatrist…"

"BINGO!" Sherlock nearly spat with excitement, "Dr Lecter is Will's psychiatrist, Will is my replacement; an FBI profiler but just as good as any investigator in England. Not as good as me though... So he lied to you? Maybe hoping to make an impression on you, Miss Hooper, or he just hates his job. It could be both. Lestrade is looking jealous which means you didn't take to him on your 'holiday romance'. Why is your face turning red?"

She didn't know where to start: unknowingly meeting Sherlock's replacement on an airplane, being lied to; apparently having all these admirers according to Sherlock, who is as reliable as a teen's diary, or just remembering what she did earlier in the morning. Why does Sherlock even need a replacement?

"I'll tell you after we talk about Will Graham. He's getting all the answers right!" Sherlock looked on like a proud parent at the screen and brought out his phone to make a text. "He might not be a sociopath but he's smart if that's good enough for you."

"I don't think I'm his type…" Molly hesitated but Sherlock's intense look made her continue as if they were in a confession room. "Will left his wallet at the restaurant by mistake so I went to his hotel earlier in the morning to give it back. When I arrived the reception had a problem with figuring out what room he was in but I was adamant that he was staying at that hotel. A girl who was working last night recognised them though and told us the problem. Gulp. They were booked under the name '_Hannigram_'."

Sherlock found that strange. He didn't see the men as the type to do something silly like booking their room under that- especially as it was on business. He let Molly continue.

"Then I went to the door. Hannibal answered looking a bit sweaty. He said he was just back from a run. He was smiling but in a different way from last night, more genuine rather polite. And I could see why, they were booked into something like a honeymoon suite. It looked expensive. There was only a double bed Sherlock. That leaves no doubt right?"

Sherlock watched as Graham and Lestrade argued on the laptop. Eventually the D.C.I. agreed for everyone to leave the room as Will used his imagination. Only Sherlock and Molly watched as he stood in the middle of the room re-enacting the crime scene in his head. The Englishman seemed happy with the results and turned to his companion.

"If Mr Graham and Dr Lecter were together – they wouldn't book a honeymoon suite under the name 'Hannigram'. Dr Lecter has expensive tastes but he's careful. I think they've just fallen for a prank and couldn't change rooms." Sherlock had read up on the pair on a journal called _Tattler._ The author made it an unbearable read so he didn't spend too much time at it – enough to get a basic idea on Will. The man certainly didn't disappoint him. He didn't focus on Hannibal though because he didn't anticipate his presence in London and had only seen stuff relating to Will so Sherlock relied on what he saw on camera. It was clear to see Dr Lecter was a perfectionist. He wouldn't risk his reputation for a clumsy holiday romance.

"Did you say something wrong during your visit?" Sherlock guessed.

"There was a shower running and I heard Will's voice say that it was ready… I just let slip if… if Will was joining him…" Molly seemed to be curling up into a ball. "Hannibal didn't react. I just threw him the wallet which hit him in the face - by accident - and walked, ran, away apologising… I've made a show out of myself haven't I?"

Sherlock watched carefully as Molly deflated like a balloon on his couch. "No, no! I would've done something…similar. Okay, not me but John would've walked away having lost the ability of words and only be able to cough. I would've said 'have a pleasant shower'. Maybe steal some money from the wallet and blame kids but I'm sure I'd give him his credit cards like any good person would do.

"Enough about you, I have approximately 2 minutes to inform you about our new case." Sherlock moved to the window, searching for the blasted black car which would arrive.

"Our case?" Molly said, "Don't you remember the last time you tried to replace me with John? And I thought Will was replacing you so you didn't have to take cases."

"I needed a Will so that I can do _this_ case and coincidentally he and Dr Lecter are slightly involved in this as well. 2 months ago a girl under their care went missing. She's my new flatmate, Abi."

Since John had moved out, Mrs Hudson had put an ad in the newspaper for a new tenant without Sherlock's permission. "It had been difficult with all the fan girls and paparazzi applying for the position but Mrs Hudson had settled with Abi Cooper. I had tried my best to get rid of her until I realised she was hiding secrets from me - more than just her real identity."

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" Molly wondered why her first day back was turning into a nightmare, "Some people just want a fresh start. I hope Will knows she's alright though – they must be worried sick. Are you going to tell Abi about them being in London?" Her eyes studied Will in concern as if he had a sign that read 'LOOKING FOR ABIGAIL. PLEASE HELP ME'.

"Are you going to tell Abi about them being in London?"

"Of course not! Not yet anyway, that wouldn't tell me what she's doing at night with that black car and why she's spying on me. Get your head in the game Miss Hooper; she's coming here in a minute." Sherlock could see the black car on its way.

"Spying on you? I thought you said she wasn't a fan girl or a paparazzi." Molly watched Hannibal holding tickets on the screen that'd he found in the room. Lestrade seemed to hesitate before nodding his head and the tickets made a home in Hannibal's pockets. Molly had to wonder how many freebies were taken from crime scenes.

"She isn't any of those things. Abigail Hobbs is a mole. I know when John's computer's been hacked and I'm not happy. Luckily there was nothing important but I need to find out who is her boss." Sherlock had spent awhile doing his own research by himself. He tried to convince John to join him but the new father had immediately aborted once he met Abi. Sadly, the Consulting Detective was struggling being alone.

"I'm not good with people so I'll need you to use your female friendliness and make Abigail trust you." Sherlock picked up his violin. He watched Molly's eyebrows rise in offence. Her hands were shaking slightly and she made no effort to move from her seat. Instead of declining Sherlock's quest now, Molly would at least meet the girl first like John. She knew that her friend's gut instincts were pretty reliable and that it wouldn't hurt to have a nice chat.

"Act natural," Sherlock whispered in satisfaction, "She's here." 

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
